Bottle Racquet/Gallery
S1E16 Playing laserball.png S1E16 3-vs-1.png S1E16 Fred's overwhelmed.png S1E16 Spying the rivals.png S1E16 Periscope.png S1E16 The enemy attacks.png S1E16 Raquel unamused.png S1E16 Mrs. Luckpuig being mad.png S1E16 So mad she turned purple.png S1E16 Raquel harassing the kids.png S1E16 Asking Braianna to play in her house.png S1E16 Braianna doesn't like the idea.png S1E16 Playing in Braianna's home.png S1E16 Intruder alert.png S1E16 Thomas's disintegrated.png S1E16 Braianna rejects the idea.png S1E16 Unable to use the playground.png S1E16 They're scaring the children.png S1E16 Darling allows to play in the school.png S1E16 If they want to be in detention.png S1E16 Thomas doesn't get the warning.png S1E16 Class about reusing garbage.png S1E16 Randy introduces.png S1E16 Fred not interested.png S1E16 Pacific garbage patch.png S1E16 Randy's plastic isle.png S1E16 Class listening to Randy.png S1E16 Tonsils asking a question.png S1E16 Making an island for lazerball.png S1E16 Gathering plastic bottles.png S1E16 Thomas beloved plastic bottles.png S1E16 Thomas bottles nicknames.png S1E16 Braianna giving bad news.png S1E16 Six years to get enough bottles.png S1E16 Thomas and Percival shocked.png S1E16 Fred's optimistic.png S1E16 Looking for more bottles.png S1E16 Fred in the trash bin.png S1E16 Friday reading Randy's book.png S1E16 Braianna gives up.png S1E16 What about our dream.png S1E16 That's his dream.png S1E16 Fred falls from the bin.png S1E16 Braianna telling him to quit.png S1E16 Fred is not listening.png S1E16 Friday blaming Braianna.png S1E16 Braianna facepalming.png S1E16 Fred's determined.png S1E16 Being stubborn.png S1E16 If Friday believes on his dream.png S1E16 Always.png S1E16 Well sometimes.png S1E16 He got a better idea.png S1E16 Commanding to find every bottle.png S1E16 Friday the gatherer.png S1E16 Friday doing his job.png S1E16 Efficiently.png S1E16 Better than them collecting.png S1E16 Friday's plastic bottle detection.png S1E16 Target aquired.png S1E16 Collecting on the street.png S1E16 Friday finding baby's bottle.png S1E16 And takes it.png S1E16 Taking a bottle form a boy.png S1E16 Taking a bottle from a leader.png S1E16 Friday still on his job.png S1E16 Friday find Fred sleeping.png S1E16 Fred awakes.png S1E16 Father and son brushing teeth.png S1E16 Relaising the pile bottles.png S1E16 Sending the bottles to Braianna.png S1E16 Braianna working out.png S1E16 Braianna furious.png S1E16 Braianna finds him.png S1E16 Asking if Friday did this.png S1E16 Swimming in plastic bottles.png S1E16 Sir Percival calling.png S1E16 A nice place for laserball.png S1E16 Attacked while on the phone.png S1E16 Braianna stops Fred.png S1E16 What to do with the bottles.png S1E16 Braianna asking about Friday.png S1E16 Braianna terrified.png S1E16 Friday is a robot.png S1E16 Friday'll never finish.png S1E16 The garbage kaiju.png S1E16 The kaiju flies to Barcelona.png S1E16 Finding Friday's whereabouts.png S1E16 Something bigger approaches.png S1E16 Attack of the garbage kaiju.png S1E16 Citizens panic.png S1E16 Friday going crazy with collecting bottles.png S1E16 Friday out of control.png S1E16 Taking a bottle from a woman.png S1E16 Woman complains.png S1E16 If someone can stop that.png S1E16 Asking about garbage.png S1E16 Fred trying to stop Friday.png S1E16 Brains is desperate.png S1E16 Brains has a better idea.png S1E16 Aiming at the monster.png S1E16 Launching the net missile.png S1E16 The kaiju is captured.png S1E16 Friday reset.png S1E16 Friday back to normal.png S1E16 Friday eye beams.png S1E16 The pile fell to the sea.png S1E16 Fred's new island.png S1E16 Randy must see this.png S1E16 Fred playing laserball.png S1E16 Nice shot.png S1E16 Randy thanking Fred.png S1E16 Braianna and Friday thumbs up.png S1E16 Ready to attack.png S1E16 Enjoying in the laserball island.png Category:Episode Galleries